


3) Truth or Dare: He didn't choose, or he did?

by rotlicht



Series: #1 small self-project: Truth or Dare [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku] Leona menolak diajak bermain "truth or dare" oleh Rook yang sangat mengharapkan singa itu mau bermain dengannya, tapi kemudian dia mau main juga ... atau bisakah itu disebut "truth or dare"?
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Series: #1 small self-project: Truth or Dare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952020
Kudos: 4





	3) Truth or Dare: He didn't choose, or he did?

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah small self-project pertamaku dengan tema "Truth or Dare" yang isinya tiga short one-shot dari tiga ultimate pair-ku; AoAka, KagaAka, dan LeoRook. Yang di-publish ketiga alias terakhir ini adalah dari pair nomor tigaku, LeoRook.

" _Bonjour_ , _Roi de Leon_!"

Aaah, ini dia. Orang berisiknya datang lagi. Sayang sekali Leona hari ini sedang sendiri jadi Ruggie tidak akan merasakannya. Atau jangan-jangan hyena itu sudah tahu kalau Leona akan jadi incaran lagi—meski dia sudah menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari area gedung sekolah—makanya dia pura-pura ada urusan dengan Trein-sensei? Dasar licik.

" _Roi de Leon_ , aku ada permainan," kata Rook lagi yang terus-terusan mendekat sampai membuat Leona risi sendiri.

Ya ... tidak risi juga sebenarnya.

Leona memang menjawab tapi dia masih pura-pura cuek, "Permainan apa?"

" _Truth or dare_!"

"Tidak."

"Heeh?! Langsung ditolak?!" Masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda akan menyerah, Rook kembali bersuara, "... Yakin tidak mau main, Leona-kun?"

"Kau ada masalah pendengaran?"

" _Truth or dare_ , Leona-kun?"

 _Ya, dia ada masalah pendengaran_ , pikir Leona. Singa itu membuang napasnya cukup panjang. Apakah dia memilih untuk menyerah dan mengikuti permainan Rook? "Aku pergi." Oh, ternyata tidak.

Rook memperhatikan singa yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya yang masih duduk diam. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, di saat seharusnya dia mengejar sang pangeran kedua itu, memaksanya terus, hingga dia mengalah dan mengikuti permainannya.

Dia butuh _jawaban_ Leona untuk kali ini. Untuk kali ini ... dia betul-betul membutuhkannya.

Tapi kenapa dia malah diam saja ...?

"Rook."

Yang dipanggil langsung terkaget, bahunya sampai terlihat tegang hanya karena mendengar suara itu. "... _Roi de Leon_?" Hm? Kenapa singa itu tiba-tiba kembali? "Kenapa—"

"Apa pertanyaan untuk _truth_ dan apa tantangan untuk _dare_?"

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, seolah masih belum menangkap apa yang barusan dikatakan singa tersebut. "... Maksudnya?"

"Tch, aku tidak akan mengulangnya karena kau pasti sudah dengar." Surai coklatnya diacaknya sendiri. "Katakan saja, cepat. Aku tidak mau lama-lama di sini."

Ada perasaan yang mengatakan kalau ini adalah kesempatan bagi Rook, tapi entah kenapa pemburu itu masih tidak mau terlalu berharap. Bisa saja Leona memang hanya ingin tahu kan? Belum tentu dia ada niat—apapun itu—yang sesuai dengan yang dia pikirkan sekarang ini.

Mana mungkin seorang Leona Kingscholar memiliki niatan untuk _mengabulkan permintaannya_ kan?

"... Untuk _truth_ , katakan, siapa orang yang kau sayang," ujar Rook kemudian. Kepalanya menunduk, menolak bersitatap dengan Leona. Dia menarik napas dalam sebelum meneruskan, "Untuk _dare_... ungkapkan perasaanmu ke orang itu ... dan beri buktinya padaku—bentuk foto atau video."

Wajah Leona menggelap. Apa yang diminta Rook ini adalah hal ... hal yang mustahil baginya! Bayangkan saja! _Seorang_ Leona Kingscholar melakukan itu semua? Mustahil!?

T-tapi, bukankah Leona tidak berniat bermain? Untuk apa dia memusingkannya? Harusnya begitu ...

Harusnya, kalau dia tidak berniat untuk mengabulkan permintaan dari pemburu yang satu ini. Sayangnya dia sudah berniat ... makanya dia menanyakannya pada Rook.

Haah, baiklah ... Leona adalah laki-laki, tidak mungkin dia akan mundur dari niat awal. Meski melakukannya mungkin akan melukai _sedikit_ harga dirinya, itu lebih baik daripada menolak. Harga dirinya bukan lagi terluka, melainkan langsung hancur tak bersisa.

"... Siapa yang aku sayang?"

Rook yang masih menunduk mengangguk pelan. "Ya, _in romantic way_. Siapa yang kau sayang, Leon—"

"Kau." Kedua bahu Rook tersentak. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Leona dengan pipinya yang sudah mengeluarkan semburat tipis.

"... E-eh?"

"Kau, Rook Hunt, kau. Jangan buat aku mengulangnya lagi setelah ini," keluh Leona yang pipinya semakin dan semakin merah. Oh tidak, warna merah itu ternyata bisa menular karena Rook sekarang juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Singa itu mengacak surainya, mulai salah tingkah. "... D-dan, untuk yang _dare_...," Satu tarikan napas yang cukup panjang Leona ambil, untuk persiapan diri, "tidak perlu sampai difoto atau video karena sekarang akan langsung kulakukan." Kedua pasang mata yang serupa itu saling menatap, saling melihat wajah masing-masing yang sudah tidak karuan lagi _bentuknya_. "... Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

_**Syuut** _

Ini ... mimpi kah? Rook sedang bermimpi kah? Mimpi yang terasa terlalu nyata sampai cubitan yang barusan dia lakukan di tangannya sendiri juga terasa sakit?

Tapi ... ini sepertinya bukan mimpi ...?

Leona terlihat tidak sabar dan berjongkok di depan Rook. Satu sentilan kecil dia berikan ke dahi pemburu itu yang masih saja diam dengan wajah merahnya. "Mana jawabanmu, hei? Jangan lama-lam—"

"Aku mau!"

"... Hah?"

Rook mengangguk beberapa kali sampai topinya terjatuh, yang langsung ditangkap Leona dan dikembalikan ke kepala pirangnya. "Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Leona-kun! Oh ... atau kita ada panggilan baru?"

Leona membuang napasnya, meraih tangan Rook pelan untuk diajak berdiri. "Panggilan seperti biasa sudah cukup, jangan yang aneh-aneh," balasnya sambil berjalan pergi, membiarkan Rook yang masih enggan melepaskan pegangan mereka berdua.

"... _Kyou kara yoroshiku_ ," ujar Leona lagi namun kali ini sambil berbisik.

Rook mendengarnya dengan rasa campur aduk yang—tentu saja—didominasi rasa bahagia. Dia makin melengketkan diri pada Leona, mengganti genggaman tangan mereka dengan pelukan langsung di lengan sang pangeran. "Aku juga! _Kyou kara yoroshiku ne_ , Leona-kun."


End file.
